


This Keeps Happening

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Established Relationship, Hard vore, I wrote this because I was horny, M/M, Orphaned because I have user subscribers, Same-Size Vore, Vore, and this is not what they signed up for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21845605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tom comes home and finds his boyfriend's eaten someone. Again.
Relationships: OMC/OMC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	This Keeps Happening

Tom pushed the door shut and kicked off his shoes. “Hey,” he called out, but received no reply. He frowned – Jamie had definitely said he would be here. “Jamie?” He shrugged off his coat and wandered up the stairs, knocking lightly on the bedroom door and peeping in. There, fast asleep and lying spread-eagled on the bed, was his boyfriend, t-shirt riding up his enormously distended belly. Tom sighed and climbed onto the bed, pressing a hand into the warm, firm flesh of Jamie’s stomach. The contact stirred him, and his eyes blinked open. “You did it again, didn’t you?”

“Didn’t mean to,” he grunted sleepily, pressing a hand to his side and rubbing it ruefully.

“What happened?”

“Door salesman,” he said, stifling a burp. “He just wouldn’t leave.”

“Well, he definitely won’t now,” said Tom drily, rubbing his belly. His fingers sank through a few inches of soft fat, but it was so full and tight that he could hardly make any compression. He didn’t really want to ask the next question, particularly as he was pretty sure he knew the answer. After all, there was no sort of squirming. “How long has he been in there?” Jamie glanced over his belly at the clock on the wall.

“Couple of hours.”

“Shit, Jamie,” Tom sighed. “Then it’s too late to get him out. We’ve talked about this.”

“I know,” Jamie said in a pleading voice. “I couldn’t help it.”

“But it’s happening too often,” Tom said. “This is the second one this week. People will start to notice.”

“It’ll be the last one for a while, I promise,” Jamie said firmly. “Now, though, I’ve got one hell of a stomach-ache.” Tom rolled his eyes and palmed his bloated belly, slipping a finger into his navel.

“I think we can probably do something about that.”


End file.
